The 24 Hour Endurance Road Race With a Twist!
by helynn
Summary: This story takes place during the annual 24 hour endurance road race. The one after the episode followed. Lucy and Erza are out…..somewhere, and can't make it. Please read and enjoy!


**Hey Guys! This is my very first fanfic, so please no hate. Constructive ****criticism****is appreciated though...Please R+R!**

It was a normal day at the fairy tail guild. Natsu and Gray were insulting each something small and very insignificant, Erza was walking toward them, a scowl on her pretty face. Lucy was talking with Levy about Gajeel, Mira was serving drinks, Elfman was telling Evergreen to be more manly, Juvia was watching Gray, silently cheering for "Her love", and I'm probably boring you aren't I? If you've seen the show (which hopefully you have) you should have a pretty good idea of what is going on, so on with the story…

"I'm gonna beat you to a pulp and tomorrow's race, Ice moron!" A certain pink haired dragon slayer said to his rival, Gray. "Oh, Flame Brain, if you're so confident, why don't we make a bet?" the ice mage replied angrily. "Whoever wins get to use the other as their slave for the rest of the week!" "I'm in!" Natsu started, "But one more thing, when I win, you have to call me master!" He laughed as Gray replied, "Who says you were gonna win, droopy eyes?"

Natsu was about to throw back another insulting name when he noticed a scarlet haired girl coming toward them. You two have to not fight while I'm gone or I'll find out about it!" She yelled at the two, who were now holding hands. "Aye!" They said together as she walked away, back toward her seat, and her strawberry cake.

As soon as she turned away though, the squabbling continued. Erza was about to come back over when suddenly she heard the master call her, "Yes, master?" she said as she turned around, scowling a Natsu and Gray, who were now holding hands. "The master whispered something in Erza's ear, and Erza scowled, "But _I _was going to do that!" she suddenly yelled loudly, as Natsu and Gray immediately quieted down. The whole guild looked shocked that Erza would have an outburst like that.

Erza took a good look around, obviously searching for someone, let her eyes rest on Lucy, and started walking, everyone was staring. Erza whispered something in Lucy's ear, and and Lucy's eyes went really, really wide, Erza turned to the guild, and said, "Lucy and I are going on a job, don't follow us!" And with that, Erza grabbed Lucy by the arm, and pulled her out. After they left, the guild immediately erupted into whispers, and Natsu and Gray resumed their fighting.

The next day, Erza's little outburst had already been forgotten, as the race was nearing its start. Just before, the master stood on the stage and snickered, "This year we have decided to do something different!" He stated, "Absolutely NO magic!" The whole guild quieted, what was Makarov thinking? The master laughed, then ranted about the punishment game.

Everyone was so confused the race was delayed, but when it finally did start, though, everyone was very excited (especially Jason!) and the race got off to a brilliant start. Jet went up ahead with one thought running through his head over, and over again: I'm _not _going to make the same mistake as last time!

"Fire dragon-" Natsu was cut off by the beeping monitor, looking right at him, he sighed, this was going to be tough.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed, "don't you know where we're going?" The celestial mage was ashamed, but decided to admit that she didn't, "Actually….. I didn't really hear you back in the guild hall, I just faked the expression I thought I should make.

"I admit, I faked mine too, I wouldn't actually do that, I just needed to make a scene, a distraction, so no one would question what I was doing. Lucy saw flaws in this plan of hers, but decided, for her own safety, not to point them out.

The requip wizard laughed, which surprised Lucy, but she laughed too, "Oh Lucy, you can be smart sometimes, you know?" Lucy hesitated but finally responded with an awkward, "Thanks?" Erza immediately got serious again, "We're going to pay a visit to my old friend-Jellal"

Lucy was first shocked, she gasped "wh-why?" she stuttered. Then she remembered the Oracion Seis, "Do you think he has his memories back yet?" Lucy wondered aloud. "I-I don't know" Erza said, then continued, "You'll never guess how I got the chance to visit him, do you know what day it is today?" Lucy thought for a minute, "Uhhh, February 12?" Erza nodded "Yes, otherwise know as two days before valentines day!"

Lucy had absolutely no idea what the heck Erza was getting at, "So?" She wondered, not realizing that she had said this aloud, she was surprised when the scarlet answered, "Master Makarov just told me that the prison is enacting a new law, every valentines day they allow the person dating the fugitive to go see them for one hour."

"Really?" The celestial spirit wizard gasped, "Then we only have two days!" They exchanged a nod, and were on their way.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"First place is-and this is no surprise-JET! This is soooooooo cool!" Jason was starting to annoy Mirajane, but she couldn't let it show, she had to commentate! "In second place, we have a three-way tie! Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and-JUVIA LOCKSER?"

Juvia ran with all her might, she couldn't let her love get away! He might respect her more if she beat him in a race. "Juvia, I can't believe I ever doubted you, my love. When you beat me I just knew-we were meant to be together!" dreamland Gray said sexily. "Oh, Gray, I knew we would end up together, I never doubted you!

"It seems Juvia is lost in a daydream and has slowed down a substantial amount" Jason said. Mira giggled, "I think I just might know what she was dreaming about!" Jason started ranting about how cool it was, so Mira just tuned him out.

"Why can't I lose you, flame breath?" Gray spat angrily, "If I could use my Ice-make-floor you'd be toast right now!" Natsu retorted angrily, " You would be the toast, ice princess, because you would be burnt to a crisp by my fire dragon flame booster!" The two continued to nun and squabble until the reached a forest, "What?!" They both yelled.

"There's a monster!" Natsu exclaimed loudly, "Thank you, captain obvious" Gray sarcastically retorted. "Let me take care of it! Fire dragon ta-" he stopped dead when a rerun of last time happened. "BEEP!" the monitor went, Natsu groaned. "OK, we will just have to take it down without magic," Gray reasoned.

"It seems two of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail have been knocked out with one blow!" Jason exclaimed, "Oh wait, who is that lying beside them? Its JET!," Mira gasped, "I just assumed he was ahead of everyone!" she tuned Jason out again when he started to say the word "Coooool".

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"We're here" Erza said. Lucy was exhausted, "Are we there yet?" she whispered. Erza helped her up, "How are you even tired? Virgo carried you most of the way and the rest of the time you were inside horologium!" Lucy sighed, Erza continued, "I think you even slept for some of it" she said, thinking hard.

"Are you here to see him?" the secretary was a toad. The two girls wondered why they had a desk-man at a prison, but Lucy, who had regained some strength, said, "\We are here to see Jellal," Lucy pointed at Erza, "She is passionately in love with him!" The red-head glared at Lucy, but couldn't do anything.

A woman with long dark-pink hair walked over to them, "So, you two are the ones Makarov said would be coming, do not fear, the man you are looking for is this way. Erza and Lucy followed her into a tunnel, it got creepier as they kept going.

"Erza…...do you hear that?" Lucy asked when she first heard the moaning coming from the pitch black walls. The woman in front of them said, "Oh, don't mind them, they're my babies," Lucy was very creeped out now, but had to keep going, for Erza's sake.

"If I may ask, who are you exactly?" Erza asked what Lucy had wanted to all along, the lady's eyes glinted, and the two people behind her could only guess she had turned around, "Oh, me, I'm just-" she was cut off by another voice, "OW, why did you do that?"

It was coming from Lucy's backpack, Erza took it, and dumped it out, "Stowaways, I thought you guys were in there, She held the backpack upside-down and three exceeds came tumbling out, "Happy, Carla, and eek, who are you?" Lucy said, looking at each one closely in the darkened hall.

"She's mine, that one"pink-hair said,"How did you get into the strangers backpack?" The emerald-green exceed groaned, "You have no idea how stuffy it is in there!" Happy gasped, "You're not Lily? But you spoke just like him!" Pink-hair sighed, "Let's keep walking, I'll explain on the way.

"My name is El Maria Stradinski, and this is Ezmerelda Hanola" she started, pointing at the exceed. "Ezzy can mimic voices" Lucy was apparently wondering the same thing as Erza, "Would you by any chance be a-" El Maria replied instantly, "No"

"But…...my mother was the wood dragon slayer,"Happy piped in then, "Wouldn't he get splinters in his teeth?" El Maria laughed, "Does your friend Natsu ever burn his teeth? I think not." Carla said, "How do you know about Natsu?" El Maria blushed and replied, "I use a kind of lost magic, it is banned to everyone but me, as I have special permission."

The group reached a door, El Maria opened it and everyone blinked as they came into a much brighter environment, this room was lined with cells, big and small, all empty "Don't worry the TBEs are just over there." El Maria said.

"Anyway," The woman continued with her story as they walked, "I was raised by my mother and father, who owned this prison together, but a few years ago they suddenly both died at the same time…." She paused for a second, taking in the looks of pity the people around her were displaying. "I-at the age of 19-had to assume complete control of this prison, I am still, after five years, the youngest ever to have been in charge." She looked up, "Oh, look we're here!"

**Hey again! How'd you like it? I ****_will _****write more, so don't worry.**

**-Helynn**


End file.
